Cooking in a pot on an open hot plate is inefficient in terms of the energy used because of heat losses. Very little can be done during cooking but it is possible to place the pot into an outer container, or to wrap it in an insulating material such as a towel, after cooking thereby to prevent the temperature dropping too rapidly.